dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Series
Detalles thumb|250px|Kamen Rider Series * Título: 仮面ライダーシリーズ * Título (romaji): Kamen Raidā Shirīzu * También conocida como: Masked Rider Series / Motorista enmascarado * Formato: Renzoku * Género: Tokusatsu * Cadena: TV Asahi * País: Japón * Temporadas: 27 * Episodios: 1262 (a fecha de 25 de septiembre de 2016) * Período de emisión: **1971—1975 **1979—1981 **1988—1989 **2000—presente * Horario: Varios Sinopsis Franquicia de la historia de la televisión japonesa del subgénero Henshin Hero dentro del género tokusatsu. Su creador fue el mangaka Shōtarō Ishinomori, y se compone de 26 temporadas de televisión muchas de ellas con películas asociadas, 3 películas independientes y varios mangas. Las temporadas televisivas se dividen a su vez en dos épocas, la llamada época Shōwa, emitida con varios parones entre 1971 y 1989, y la época Heisei, que comenzó en enero de 2000 y continúa ininterrumpidamente en emisión desde entonces. Cada temporada de Kamen Rider presenta una historia diferente con personajes y tramas independientes, aunque todas siguen un esquema similar. El protagonista suele ser un motorista que por diversos medios, la mayor de las veces tecnológicos y a veces mágicos o combinación de ambos según la temporada, se transforma, siempre utilizando la frase Henshin (変身?) ("transformación") en un súperhéroe llamado Kamen Rider con un traje blindado y una máscara que mayoritariamente está decorada recordando a un insecto, mayoritariamente un saltamontes, y en ocasiones, sobre todo en la era Heisei, tiene decoraciones diversas según la temática de la temporada. En unas temporadas hay un solo Kamen Rider, mientras que en otras hay dos o más, habiendo algunas que presentan más de diez Riders diferentes. Estos Riders luchan contra enemigos diversos o incluso a veces entre ellos. Se da también la circunstancia de que la inmensa mayoría de los Riders suelen ser hombres, aunque a partir de la época Heisei comienzan a verse Riders mujeres, de forma esporádica y pocas veces como personajes regulares. Es seña de identidad de los Kamen Rider como ataque final una patada voladora que, aunque cambia de nombre cada temporada, es genéricamente conocida por el nombre de Rider Kick. Otra seña de identidad desde el principio de la franquicia que se repite temporada tras temporada hasta la actualidad es que, dentro del argumento, los poderes del Kamen Rider protagonista siempre tienen un origen maligno del mismo tipo que los villanos o estrechamente relacionado con ellos, pero usa esos poderes para el bien en lugar de para el mal, y esta relación se convierte en fuente de conflictos argumentales según la temporada. Por ejemplo, en la primera temporada (1971) los villanos secuestran y operan al protagonista para convertirle en uno de sus cyborgs, pero él logra escapar antes de que le laven el cerebro y se convierte en su enemigo; o en la temporada Kamen Rider Wizard (2012), hay una serie de humanos con monstruos en su interior que si se dejan vencer por la desesperación el monstruo sale, pero si se resisten con esperanza pueden usar ese poder para transformarse en Kamen Riders, entre otros muchos ejemplos. Temporadas * A continuación se desglosan las temporadas televisivas que ha tenido la serie. Durante la era Shōwa * Kamen Rider (1971–1973) * Kamen Rider V3 (1973–1974) * Kamen Rider X (1974) * Kamen Rider Amazon (1974–1975) * Kamen Rider Stronger (1975) * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) (1979–1980) * Kamen Rider Super-1 (1980–1981) * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! (1984) * Kamen Rider Black (1987–1988) * Kamen Rider Black RX (1988–1989) Durante la era Heisei Primera Parte * Kamen Rider Kuuga (2000-2001) * Kamen Rider Agito (2001-2002) * Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002-2003) * Kamen Rider 555 (2003-2004) * Kamen Rider Blade (2004-2005) * Kamen Rider Hibiki (2005-2006) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006-2007) * Kamen Rider Den-O (2007-2008) * Kamen Rider Kiva (2008-2009) * Kamen Rider Decade (2009) Durante la era Heisei Segunda Parte * Kamen Rider W (2009–2010) * Kamen Rider OOO (2010–2011) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2011–2012) * Kamen Rider Wizard (2012–2013) * Kamen Rider Gaim (2013–2014) * Kamen Rider Drive (2014–2015) * Kamen Rider Ghost (2015–2016) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (2016–2017) Películas Era Shōwa * 1971: Go Go Kamen Rider * 1972: Kamen Rider Vs. Shocker * 1972: Kamen Rider Vs. Hell Ambassador * 1973: Kamen Rider V3 * 1973: Kamen Rider V3 vs. the Destron Monsters * 1974: Kamen Rider X * 1974: Kamen Rider X: Five Riders Vs. King Dark * 1975: Kamen Rider Amazon * 1975: Kamen Rider Stronger * 1980: Kamen Rider: Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King * 1981: Kamen Rider Super-1 * 1988: Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima * 1988: Kamen Rider Black: Fear! Evil Monster Mansion * 1989: Kamen Rider: Stay in the World - 3D theme park special Era Heisei Parte 1 * 1992: Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue * 1993: Kamen Rider ZO * 1994: Kamen Rider J * 1994: Kamen Rider World - 3-D theme park special * 2001: Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 * 2002: Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final * 2003: Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost * 2004: Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace * 2005: Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki * 2005: Kamen Rider: The First * 2006: Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love * 2007: Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! * 2007: Kamen Rider: The Next * 2008: Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka * 2008: Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World * 2008: Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown * 2009: Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship * 2009: Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Era Heisei Parte 2 * 2009: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 ** Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story ** Kamen Rider W: Begins Night ** Movie War 2010 * 2010: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy ** Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle ** Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral ** Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * 2010: Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate * 2010: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core ** Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double ** Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire ** Movie War Core * 2011: OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * 2011: Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals * 2011: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max ** Beginning: Fight! Legendary Seven Riders ** Kamen Rider OOO: Ankh's Resurrection, the Medals of the Future, and the Leading Hope ** Futo, The Conspiracy Advances: Gallant! Kamen Rider Joker ** Kamen Rider Fourze: Nade-Shiko Ad-Vent ** Movie War Mega Max: Gather! Warriors of Glory * 2012: Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * 2012: Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Space, Here We Come! * 2012: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Kamen Rider Wizard ** Movie War Ultimatum * 2013: Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * 2013: Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land * 2013: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle ** Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place ** Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale * 2014: Heisei Riders vs. Shōwa Riders: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * 2014: Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! * 2014: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle ** Kamen Rider Gaim: The Advancing Last Stage ** Kamen Rider Drive: A Challenge from Lupin ** Movie War Full Throttle * 2015: Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * 2015: Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future * 2015: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis * 2016: Kamen Rider 1 * 2016: Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fated Moment * 2016: Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Wikipedia Japonesa Categoría:JDrama Categoría:JPelícula Categoría:TV Asahi Categoría:Tokusatsu Categoría:Renzoku